Unrequited Love : The Straightedge and The Hound
by cmpunkbae18
Summary: Rachael Fox has just completed training within NXT and is making the transition of joining WWE so her career can take off and progress. Will she be a successful as the likes of AJ Lee and Trish Stratus? Can she work towards Championship gold? Or willl her past demons catch up with her? Who will catch her eye? A Straight Edge or A Lunatic Fringe? 1st story in the series.
1. Chapter 1

All or Nothing

Summary

Rachael Fox has just completed training within NXT and is making the transition of joining WWE so her career can take off and progress. Will she be a successful as the likes of AJ Lee and Trish Stratus? Can she work towards Championship gold? Who will catch her eye? A Straight Edge or A Lunatic Fringe?

Warnings

Strong Language throughout and Mature scenes in later chapters.

All or Nothing – Chapter one

After completing training in NXT Rachael Fox thought she would be used to the early mornings and rigorous training sessions however being awake at 4am and in the gym for 5 wasn't exactly a walk in the park for her. She had a few choice words that she could use for how she was feeling right now. Why was Paige late? She was meant to be meeting Rachael in the foyer of the hotel to go over some moves for her debut on RAW in 3 days. 3 FUCKING DAYS, she thought to herself, after being a little girl and dreaming of being a Diva, at the tender age of 21 it was finally happening and she couldn't be happier. As she saw Paige approaching her she smirked at the sight of her, Paige clearly didn't like early mornings either. She reached for the extra bottle of water and handed it to her friend.

"And how are you on this glorious morning Paige"

"Fuck off Rae, you know I can't stand early morning" she replied taking the bottle of water from her grasp.

"Well your morning is about to get ten times worse its cross trainer day then spinning class" Rachael gleamed.

Paige groaned "I forgot it was Friday, I hate Fridays. Actually wait I forgot to ask you some of the girls are going for a few drinks tonight. You coming?"

Rachael hesitated before she answered she hadn't been out for a really long time and she didn't want the first time meeting the roster of divas to be her in a state somewhere in the club.

"Foxy" Paige waved her hand in Rae's face "It's a question about a night out not a exam, I think it would be good for you to meet the girls, you know break the ice."

"Look Podge, It would be fun yes but I don't know if it would be a good idea.." Rae Replied

"Rae, it's a few drinks not a full filled girls night out when we dance on table, please please please?" she begged "Hey maybe you can meet some of the men too"

 _This stung Rachael as she thought back to her last relationship with her childhood sweetheart, oh how she had loved him with all her earth. He has been her first everything, date, kiss and the first person she had ever been intimate with. However the distance, him raising his fists and the cheating with anything in a skirt is what broke the relationship aswell as Rachael's confidence. It has been 2 years since they split, it was time to get over it now._

"Fuck it, why not of course I will come, pre drinking my room or yours?"

"that's more like it Foxy, your rooms is best! because you have that huge mini bar in there and I have been dying to try it out" she sniggered

"Fine by me, now lets get to the gym! That metabolism isn't going to burn off your love handles" Rae shouted as she ran away from Paige and towards the gym before she caught up with her and killed her.

A few hours later

Rae sighed as she blow dried her damp dark brown hair as she got ready for the night ahead with the WWE divas. She was nervous she could tell, she had chosen 3 different outfits but hadn't decided as she didn't know what impression they would get. She settled with the Khaki fitted Bodycon dress with a slit up the side to show off her lean legs with some black high heels. She went for the smokey eyed look and a dark red lipstick to finish off her face. Her hair was pinned to the side while tressles of curls covered her left shoulder. Would the girls like her? Or would she be an outsider?. SNAP OUT OF IT RAE.

Before she could back out she heard a knock on her door. It was Paige and she had brought along a fellow diva Naomi. They both looked gorgeous, Paige's Milky white skin went well with her black jumpsuit with a red belt around the middle, Naomi wore an emerald green off the shoulder dress and it suited her curves so well, you could tell Naomi was confident in her body but Rae didn't blame her she was perfect in all the right place. She would need to squat more to get a behind like that.

"Hey Rachael is it? I am Naomi, it great to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from our friend here" she smiled brightly as she glanced at Paige and gave Rae a quick hug.

"Hey Naomi, it great to meet you too. I can't wait to go out to be honest with you" Rae half smiled at her.

"Oh don't worry we shall make sure you have a good night girl, since you're one of us now"

"Hell yeah she is, I cant wait to get her white girl wasted" Paige giggled

"NO NO NO, No white girl wasted" Rae laughed.

"Is that what you English girls call it? It 'Brie Mode' in this group of girls" Naomi giggled.

"Well then, lets all get into Brie Mode" Paige screamed as the cheered to the night ahead.

After a few drinks they all ended up heading to the nightclub based which was in New York City, it was called Faces and the queue to get in was so long Rae didn't think they would get in for at least an hour. However the Bodyguard on the door waved for us to come to the front.

"Free entry for the girls who make professional wresting enjoyable" he winked as he let them through the entrance and they were lead to the VIP part. Rae was quickly introduced to the other girl. She quickly bonded with all of them and felt herself finally let her hair down as she danced and drank the night away.

"Hey looks like Rae has an admirer, bitch I have always wanted him to look at me like that" Brie Bella pointed out to all the girl including Rae.

Raes eyes shyly followed the direction Brie was glancing at and it didn't take her long to find him and lock eyes with him. He was well built and wearing a white T-shirt. His dark blonde hair messy and curly but what captivated her the most were his icy blue eyes penetrating her with his intense stare. As the locked eyes the tension between them could be cut with a knife. His lips curled in a smirk and he lifted his glass and nodded at her before he downed his drink while still keeping eye contact. She felt chills down her spine as his intense gaze still had a hold on her and then he looked away before walking out of the club toward the smoking area. He glanced back just as he was at the exit and his lips again curled into a smirk. The divas both looked at Rae and Dean with wide mouths as they stifled their giggles and wolf whistles. She felt herself starting to burn up as she could not hide the pink tinge blush to her as she sighed and turned her head away. She was attracted to him there was no lie but she didn't want to pursue anything she didn't know if she would ever see this guy again.

"That's Dean Ambrose" Paige said discreetly taking Rae out of her own thought "Hes abit of a loose cannon you know what I mean? But every single girl on the roster thinks he is so attractive but he isn't interested in us, just ring rats and sluts"

"Ring rats?" Rae asked confused

"You know girls who only come to wrestling shows to fuck the wrestlers"

"Oh really" she felt a little disheartened, sure she wasn't virgin Mary but she didn't just put out to anybody. Rae carried her night on and tried to put the thoughts of the mysterious Dean Ambrose to the back of her mind.

 _Authors Note: Well guys that Is the first chapter. Ive based Rae on Megan Fox before she had all of her plastic surgery! I would be very grateful if you could leave a review and tell me what you think, Rae meets Dean face to face in the next chapter and lets just say it will be intense. So please stay tuned! Again please read and review I would love to hear your opinions._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – An awkward meeting

Rachael POV

I woke up with the worst headache in the world and couldn't remember much of the night before except the mysterious specimen that is Dean Ambrose. Why couldn't I get him out of my head?

After laying in bed and texting Paige about the night before I decided I should probably get up and face the world. I got into the shower and rubbed any trace of alcohol sent off of me I got changed and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. I wasn't looking where I was going and suddenly bumped into a very tall man with dark long hair. He was very good looking and looked very good in work out gear.

"Damn baby girl, you in a world of your own?" he asked as he gently unwrapped his arms from around me

"Oh god I am so sorry, I was just.."

"Day dreaming?"

"Yeah.." I giggled

"That's not problem, My names Roman" he held out his hand

"Oh nice to meet you Roman I'm Rachael" I smiled and took his hand, he gently kissed it and looked at me.

"Nice name for a beautiful girl" he winked

Oh no I could feel my body burning up. I was blushing. Fuck I hated when I did this.

"Oh..My, Thank you" I smiled coyly

"Just stating the truth baby girl. Are you the new Diva?"

"Yes I am, I am looking forward to debuting but I am so nervous"

"Hey don't worry. A little slice like you will be loved by the fans…and the roster"

I laughed "I hope you are right"

Suddenly somebody appeared behind Roman. It was him. Dean Ambrose. I smiled at him but was met with a cold stare.

"Who the fuck are you?" he snarled

I jumped as I could hear the venom as he seethed. The air around us oozing confidence as it bled from this guys pores.

His light blonde hair was long and strands of it was covering his eyes. I just wanted to run my fingers through them no doubt soft strands.

My gaze met his and he smirked, making my stomach flip. He was dangerous and I didn't know what to say.

He crossed his arms over his chest awaiting my answer. His piercing eyes burning into mine. Fuck, he was gorgeous, a work of art and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"I asked you a question Toots"

I frowned as I answered his question "I..I'm.."

"Spit it out" he snapped

 _Wow what a bastard._ "I am Rachael, Rachael Fox. The new Diva" I stuttered

"Great another bimbo, only good for fucking. Good job I like them isn't it Rae?" he asked

How dare he speak to me this way. I could feel my blood boiling as I clenched my teeth

"I don't know who the hell you think you are asshole but—"

"Welcome to WWE, toots" he smirked and turned to leave as he reached the entrance of the hotel he turned back and looked at me, winking at me as his dimples began to show from his gorgeous smirk. Fucking dick.

I turned to Roman shocked and speechless.

"Umm Well that was awkward."

"That's Dean..Dean Ambrose, The leader of the shield" he chuckled

"The leader of the shield" I gasped

He nodded as he tried to stifle a giggle.

I heard Dean Ambrose was hard work and very cold but I had no clue he was that bad. I was now beginning to wonder if this career was the right choice.

"Well I better get to the gym again. 2 more days till my debut" I smiled at the gorgeous man infront of me "It was nice to meet you Roman."

"The pleasure was mine baby girl. Don't be a stranger" he winked as he stolled off towards the Gorilla.

Later that night.

As I sat the bar I felt eyes burning into my back. I knew he was watching me. I had been sitting here for the past hour, Me and Dean have had no interaction since I first met him earlier that day. I steered clear of him ever since, he had got under my skin and he fucking knew it too. I tried to deny it but a part of myself wanted him. a darker sadistic part. It left me clueless how somebody who was such a dick could make me feel this way.

I wanted to experience what being with Dean Ambrose would be like. I could just imagine it being raw, sadistic and unexplainable. A lot of women would be parading around him and he would be seen leaving with them with the biggest grin on his face.

Who am I kidding? This guy is dangerous he would break my heart in two.

"Rachael" Dean shouted

I sighed and turned to face him. leaning my back against the bar.

"Yes?"

His beautiful blue eyes darkened and he spat "Come join me for a sec"

I rolled my eyes before turning my back to him.

"Can't you see I am busy?"

"This isn't a request. NOW" He seethed

Paige came behind me as her eyes darted round the room

"Rae, don't keep him waiting"

I huffed and began to walk towards him. My heart beating out of my chest.

Before I got to the seat infront of him he stood with a confident demure as he pulled out the chair for me.

"Nice to see you finally came over"

I jumped as his hand connected with my lower back as I slowly sat down in the seat opposite to him. My gaze instantly meeting Deans. His perfectly sculpted body sat down infront of me.

"Would you like a drink"

"Dean"

"Would you like a drink" he said abit more forcefully

"Not until you tell me what you want with me"

"We shall get to that if you would just fucking shut up" he growled

My body heated. How could this asshole turn me on so much?

"I want to talk to you about your debut"

"My debut?" I raised my eyebrow

His eyes were roaming around my body. Licking his lips I could feel a blush forming.

"Whats wrong"

"Rae you just don't get it do you"

"Well your staring at me like a piece of meat so I can't really concentrate when your eyes are roaming all over me" I chimed

He didn't respond he just stared at me. He was so annoying.

"Ok then nice chat"

"We aren't done here" he snapped "I have a proposition for you"

"What kind" my heart thumped hard

"How does friends with benefits sound" He smirked

I shook my head as he started to walk towards me. He closed the distance between us and his hands grabbed my wrist pinning them to the chair.

My mouth suddenly went dry and I could feel my heat pulsating at being restrained by this sex god.

 _Fuck I am totally screwed_

Dean leaned in, his hot breath tickling my neck. The scent of his cologne and cigarettes meshed together invaded my nostrils.

His lips grazed my neck as he pressed his lips against it and bit down gently. "I want to fuck you Rae, more than I have ever wanted to fuck anybody before and you playing innocent and coy makes me want you even more"

I gasped as I tried to process what he just said to me. Suddenly I snapped and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you insinuate that I am like that, you might be used to your ring rats falling at your feet but you will not have that with me"

He snarled "Oh Rae you know you want me just as much as I want you"

"No thank you. Now can I leave before you repulse me even more" I started to get up from the chair and he cornered me.

"Toots I always get what I want its just a matter of time, I am in room 324 if you change your mind" as he stormed off out of the bar.

After a few more drinks with Paige I could feel myself feeling a little buzzed. 324. As I approached his room I could feel a mixture of being turned on and nerves all wrapped up into one. I knocked on the door as I could her him approaching.

"You took your time" he smirked

"I came didn't I, so Ambrose are you going to invite me inside or leave me here?" I could feel myself reaching for him and my hand landed behind his head as I leaned in to kiss him. I had confidence when I was drunk clearly. Before I could he spun me around and slammed me against the wall In his hotel room. His lips crashed down onto mine and I kissed him back, this felt amazing and better than anything I expected. He nipped at my bottom lip as his tongue then delved into my mouth and we were kissing with all our might. He moved his hand into my hair as he kissed me so possessively like I was his. He pulled his head back and gazed at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this toots?"

As I sobered up from the alcohol and came to the realisation of the situation that I was getting myself into I began to panic. Composing myself I looked at him with regret.

"I'm sorry Dean this was a mistake"

I turned away from him and ran back to my hotel room not looking back at him in the face of rejection. I entered my room and threw myself on the bed. What the fuck was I getting myself into. For some reason I didn't think this was the end of Me and Dean Ambrose.

 **Let me know what you all think. Reviews are welcome and I would love to hear your opinions! I shall be updating soon let me know if you want me to carry on as I have big plans for this story and of course the gorgeous Dean Ambrose.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Las Vegas Nevada – Monday Night RAW

It was the night of my RAW debut and I was nervous as hell but I could not get the image of Dean out of my head and it was driving me crazy. I nervously walked towards the gorilla. My first singles match was with Paige and I was dreading it, yeah I and Paige were friends backstage but she meant business and I knew she wouldn't go easy.

I stretched until it was time for me to make my grand entrance. As my music blared through the arena and I made my way down to the ring I was met with cheers and wolf whistles and it made me feel good. The adrenaline rush had me hyped up. I pulled myself onto the turnbuckle and raised my hands in the air and was met with a great reaction back. The fan always made the shows great. As Paige entered the ring I knew she meant business as any friendly exchange we ever had was not visible on her face as she looked me up and down and smirked.

The bell rang and she immedietly rushed at me with kicks and punches. As I felt my adrenaline rush I blocked her punches and kicked her in the stomach which made her flinch back and hold her stomach.

Hearing the crowd cheering my name got me so buzzed i knew I had made the right decision. I climbed the top rope and kicked her in the back to she fell to the floor. As I picked her up I could feel she was groggy.

I DDT her into the mat as I set her up for my signature move, the moonsault which I landed perfectly and the crowd went wild. With Paige out for the count I made the pin fall.

"1….2….3" the referee counted and the crowd erupted as they chanted my name! I could feel the tears forming In my eyes as I celebrated in the ring and then up the ramp. Slapping peoples hands as I came up.

This was my debut and it couldn't of gone better. As I approached backstage I was met by Hunter and Stephanie.

"Rachael Fox great match, now we know why we gave you the opportunity to work here" Stephanie smiled gleefully.

"Thanks for the opportunity Mrs Levesque I am very grateful to work with you." I replied

"So you should be kid, do you know how many people try but fail" Hunter butted in.

"Yes Boss I understand" I replied cooly

"Don't let us down" they both smirked and slowly walked away from me leaving me in the gorilla.

"What a kiss ass" I heard from behind me as I turned and stared into his emerald eyes and looked at the ink all over his body. It was CM Punk. My Inspiration.

"Excuse me" I asked nervously

"You, kissing the McMahon's ass…I expected more from watching you in NXT"

"You watched me in NXT?" I asked flattered as a blush crept up on my face.

"Yeah I can now see it was all an act and your going to be like everyone else round here a god damn joke" he shouted

I felt myself gain confidence from somewhere as I confronted him

"I have to stop you there, I worked my ass off to get here thank you very much and Im not going to let some jumped up egotistical jerk tell me otherwise." He looked at me shocked "Now if you excuse me I'm going to get showered and changed. Thanks for your input but it wasn't fucking needed" I stormed off in complete awe of what I had just said to me favourite wrestler.

"I like her" I could hear him say from a distance. Not realising somebody was watching me the whole time I was talking to Punk.

Dean POV

All I could think about was her and that kiss. I just wanted to fuck her and show her a good time and she rejected me. Nobody rejects Dean Ambrose. I tried forgetting the ice queen herself so I could concentrate on my match against the Authority tonight but I couldn't help watch her debut.

She looked amazing in her wrestling gear a pair of black shorts and a pink tank top. Her body was divine and I needed to have my way with her before I went crazy. I watched her nail a DDT on Page and I felt myself rooting for her. Come on baby. I watched her as she celebrated and made her way to the gorilla. I felt myself wanting to go congratulate her and I wanted to.

I approached the gorilla and topped in my tracks as I saw her engaging in a conversation with CM Punk the fucking straight edge dickhead who thinks he better than everybody else but all he does is leave a boring life playing stupid games and reading comics. I could feel myself getting jealous at the thought of him touching her.

I slowly walked away feeling defeated maybe I should step this up a notch and ask her friend Paige for help.

"Hey Ambrose, what can I do for you?" she asked

"Well I just wanted to say well done on your match"

"Cut the bullshit, what do you really want?" she raised her eyebrows at me

"Ok its Rachael. I need her number"

"Is this about the friends with benefits?... I know all about it Ambrose"

"Look its just I..I find her really fascinating and I would like to get to know her" I lied completely through my teeth

"Hmmm, I guess I can give you it. Any funny business and I will stick my foot so far up your ass you will be sucking my toes till wrestlemania."

I laughed "Yeah sure, I wont"

Deans hotel room

I pulled out my phone and text her and she gave me a response back in under a minute I had her right where I wanted her. I suggested we go out for dinner tonight and she happily obliged. I just had to make sure I made some sort of impression on her.

Rachael's pov

 _What the fuck was I getting myself into with Dean? 'Business meeting' my ass. Since that day I haven't stopped thinking about him. his beautiful eyes clouding my thoughts. I wanted this man as much as he wanted me but I was not going to be a booty call no way._

I headed up to the shower so I could get myself ready for tonight nothing was stopping me from enjoying my night with Dean.

After my shower I dried my hair and styled it with loose curls like I did the night I met him and I decided to wear a long sleeved black dress with a red belt and red stilettos. I hope he would like this.

 _Wait why was I bothered if he liked it or not?_

I made sure all my makeup was immaculate and poured myself a class of white wine to calm my nerves. Before long I heard a knock at my hotel door and knew it must have been him. When I opened the door I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Dean with a bouquet of red and white roses with a smirk on his beautiful face. I felt butterflies when I saw him. I couldn't help but blush this was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. I quickly composed myself and spoke

"Flowers? Bit cliché isn't it Dean"

"Who said they were for you?"

I gaped

he winked at me as he handed me the flowers

"They are pretty beautiful I must say. However this is strictly business remember" I snapped.

After I had put the flowers in my room me and Dean left and headed to Sushi Azabu the Japanese restaurant. It was beautiful inside and it was a good thing we both loved sushi. As we took our reserved seats I could feel Dean's eyes burning into me.

"You look beautiful Rae, that dress looks amazing on you."

I tried to hide my smile "Thank you Dean. I thought I better look professional"

He licked his lips. Oh how beautiful his mouth was I couldn't wait to taste it

"You look better than professional. Now about us fucking"

I spat my drink out as I couldn't believe what he has said

"Dean we spoke about this"

"I was serious you know" As I felt his hand caressing my leg moving higher and higher till it was at the hem of my dress

"Could..you P-Please remove your hand"

"Whats wrong Re? Cat got your tongue" he mumbled as he pressed his nose against my hair smelling me

"You smell exquisite, I would love to taste you"

I felt my heat start to pulse. Fuck this man no matter how seedy he sounded he made everything so erotic and it turned me on I had to admit.

"Dean please we are in public" I gulped

"Isnt that more exciting, If I didn't know any better I think you are enjoying this doll face".

I hate to admit it but I was enjoying it. The adrenaline rush I got from being touched while people were around was sending me insane..

He presses his mouth to my ear and said "I would enjoy eating your pussy Rae. I bet you taste devine"

I moaned under my mouth. He was so good with words I could feel heat getting more and more aroused by everything he said. I quickly pulled away from his as I saw the waiter approaching.

We ordered our main course when the waiter approached us We ended up talking the night away and I haven't felt such a connection with someone for a while. We had the same interests and hobbies and just generally clicked. As the night was coming to an end Dean suggested we go to a club nearby that his friend owned I didn't think it was a good idea but fuck it you only live once right?.

As we entered the club I could see girls ogling Dean and in the pit of my stomach I felt a bit jealous. What is wrong with you Rae?

Dean went to the bar as I found a seat and before long he was back with a glass of wine for me and a scotch for him.

"Fancy a dance toots?"

"No No Im good here"

"I won't take no for an answer"

"Don't I know it, why do you think I'm here now?"

"Because Im persistant maybe" he smirked as he scratched his chin

 _What a beautiful bastard._

"Come dance with me" he held his hand out to me and I gently took it as he lead me to the dancefloor

 _If you really cared you would care less,  
Fight the fear of being fearless, fearless_

Dean came behind me and put his arms around my waist and in tune with the music started to grind against my bottom half. After we got in a rhythm I then started to sway my hips from side to side gently pushing myself against him. I could tell her like that as he gasped when I did it and grinded against me harder. I then turned to face him and we danced closer together never taking our gaze away from each other, he was coming closing to my face as our lips were inches apart.

 _Done with the norm, we want enormous,  
Blood on the floor but it was flawless, flawless._

 _Resonance  
Running through my veins.  
Resonance  
Running through my brain_

"You are a fucking tease toots" he smirked "I would love you to dance for me naked"

I gasped "Well you will be waiting a long time"

He chuckled

"Oh doll face. I am willing to wait but I am not a very patient man but I want you so fucking much. Now lets take you home before I do something I regret" he lead me out of the club and dropped me off home.

He walked me to my hotel room.

"Well I guess this is goodnight" he said "I wasn't expecting it but I had a really nice time with you Rachael. Would you like to go out for dinner next Friday if you don't have plans already?" he smirked cheekily

"Second date huh. Friday sounds good, how about you pick me up at 8?" I smirked back.

"It's a date" he smirked and stuck his tongue out as he began to lower himself to my lips and the next minute we were in a passionate embrace, our tongues colliding and deepening the kiss. I just wanted him right then and there until Dean pulled away.

"I better leave before we do something we regret" he sighed as he began to walk away "Goodnight Rae, sweet dreams"

"Dean wait" I shouted running after him

I kiss him lightly on the cheek as he gaped at me.

"Drive safely"

I winked at him and licked his bottom lip as I swayed back into hotel room and shut the door knowing his gaze was burning into my back. That was the best date I have had in a while.

 **PLEASE REVIEW X**


	4. Chapter 4

After my first match loss I was pretty down in the dumps for when my second date with Dean approached. He took me to another fancy restaurant but my heart just wasn't in it tonight.

He looked at me puzzled

"What's eating you? Hopefully me later… no I am joking.. You can crack a smile you know" he smirked when I didn't react.

"I just feel a bit low after my first match loss" I sighed

"Ahh, Look toots you win some, you lose some. Its part of the package"

"Yeah but you don't have to worry your at the top of the roster" I snapped

"Hey no need to go all psycho on me toots" he laughed

After eating dinner we ended up back at Dean's hotel room watching a movie called The Counsellor. It was quite good, had an all-star cast such as Brad Pitt, Cameron Diaz and Penelope Cruz.

I could feel Dean staring at me as I turned to look at him. he was gazing at my lips when he suddenly spoke.

"I would love to fuck your mouth"

He wanted to.. _Oh fuck._ My mouth couldn't form any words. I was frozen from shock as his smug stare captivated me as he continued to breathe against my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Me?" I gasped

I could feel him smirking against my skin as his hands massaged my arms sending jolts of nerves down my sides giving me goosebumps. His gentle fingers pressing against me letting me know that we wouldn't be leaving this situation anytime soon.

"Has a man never told you he wants to fuck the shit out of you Rae?"

I gulped. "Not the way you did Ambrose" god I wish he would just kiss me, with such passion and animalistic touch

He looked down at me, his beautiful piercing eyes burning into mine filled with passion and lust that I have never saw before. "I want to show you what its like to be with a real man..to be touched in places you didn't even know existed"

"I've had sex before Dean" I snapped

He tensed as I mentioned the fact I had been with men. Okay maybe not many but more than he was insinuating. He licked my earlobe and travelled down my neck. I could feel my heat pulsating as he continued his sexual torture.

"Did the make you scream, Rae?"

"Did they make you cum again and again"

"Dean" I moaned

"Well did they? Because I can guarantee I can do it better if you give me the chance"

"Why does it matter"

"Because every woman should be worshipped. I mean every inch of her" as he grazed his fingertips against my nipples. My breath caught in my throat as I searched his face. My skin was tingling as he kept touching me as his gaze was wandering over my body.

"Do you have a man is that why you won't let me fuck you" he asked quizzically

I frowned "that's very personal"

"Answer me" he gritted through his perfect teeth as his finger touched my neck ever so gently "I need to know who or what is stopping me from taking you all over this hotel room"

I met his gaze "Im single" I blushed as I answered his question.

"Then I don't see what the problem is toots"

"I do not want to be one of your rats that come in and out of your hotel room as they please looking like they've been fucked into next week" shit I should not have said that.

He chuckled. Thank god

"Rae you wont be. I want to take my time with you, take you to different heights"

My breath hitched. I couldn't believe he was saying the things he said after being such a twat.

"I bet after one night with me Rae you will be begging for me"

I laughed "What makes you think you are so special Ambrose"

In a swift moment he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head as he pressed his throbbing erection against my inner thigh, wow he felt big.

"I want you. So fucking much. I always get my way." He seethed

"Will you fuck" I gritted as his pressed his lips to mine.

As soon as our lips touched I felt an explosion in the pit of my stomach. This felt so right but it was so wrong. We pulled away and I licked my lips.

"Maybe I should proposition you"

He chuckled and stroked his hand along my face

"I would enjoy seeing you try."

A loud knock on the door made us freeze

"I'm busy" Dean shouted

It was Roman

"Sorry Boss, Seth is here to see you. To talk Summerslam plans"

 _Roman please come in and don't see me_

"Okay I won't be long. 2 minutes"

"Sure Boss" Roman said as he walked away from the door down the hallway

"That was close huh?" Dean smirked as he lit a cigarette. The smoke invading my nostrils

"Put it this way Dean. I will not have sex with you. You think I'm just a cheap whore who will tend to all your needs you are wrong"

I began to walk away as I felt my wrist being snatched back

"I don't think you are a whore, I think you're fascinating and I can't stop thinking about you" he asked as he kissed my wrist while staring into my eyes

"Why me?"

"You aren't like the others"

"Dean I.. I can't." I frown and look to the floor "My ex.. he, he hurt me so much I just cant"

I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I made sure not to give him any eye contact.

"Rae.. I wouldn't hurt you. I can be gentle"

"It does't matter I can't"

"Please let me show you, I can make you feel things you have never felt"

i looked at him, his beautiful blue eyes gazing at me. was this the right thing to do? Fuck it i thought to myself

"Okay Dean, I will stay in here tonight on one condition" I cowered as I walked towards the bed.

"And what is that princess?"

"Please be gently, I haven't done this in a long time" I looked down at the floor as he approached me

"Oh baby anything you wish" he smirked as he lifted my chin and began his assault on my mouth.

He didn't waste any time on taking my dress off leaving me exposed in my underwear. I tugged on his shirt and unbuttoned it as he took off his jeans. He stood up as he took off his shirt. Fuck he had the best body I had ever seen. He quickly took off my bra and panties tossing it on the floor as he was now on top of me. He trailed kisses from my neck to my breasts as he too my left nipple into his mouth an sucked on it gently. I moaned and writhed on the bed as I started to feel my heat get more turned on by the minute. After his assault on my breasts I could feel his tongue trailing down my abdomen as he reached my sex. I began to breath heavily and feeling nervous. He looked up at me, his lust filled icy eyes reassuring me that everything would be okay.

He pressed his tongue against my hot core and I shuddered at the feeling he was giving me. He was clenching my hips to make sure I couldn't move as his tongue started lapping at my clit as I could feel a familiar sensation starting to build in between my legs as he got faster and faster flicking and sucking his tongue at my core. Not long after I felt my back arch as my legs started to shake and I moaned his name "Oh God Dean Im-I'm" and before I could finish my sentence I came hard and he continued to devour me. After I came down from my high I slowly opened my eyes as I heard him tear of the condom packet and put it on his impressive length as I looked at him in awe.

"Don't worry baby. It will fit" he reassured as he rubbed himself against my entrance teasing me in the process. Suddenly I felt him enter me and I gasped at the sudden sensation I was feeling as he slowly thrust into me.

"Harder" I exclaimed

"But I thought you wanted me to be gentle?"

"Please-Please- Fuck me harder" I moaned "I need to feel something please"

He groaned "Fuck you are so tight, you feel so good" as he slammed into me each thrust getting harder and harder till I was screaming his name.

"I'm close" he grunted as he kissed me passionately

"Me-me too" I cried

Before long I could feel him contracting inside me bringing on my second orgasm and I was on cloud 9. He trembled and clenched his eyes shut as a we came together clinging on to eachother in our afterbliss. After a few minutes silence I felt him shift on the space next to me on the bed and wrap his arms around my waist pulling me into him.

"Rae that was amazing" he panted as he kissed my neck softly

"Mmm" I replied as I felt myself drift off to sleep in his arms finally feeling content.

 **what do you want to happen? What do you think of this side of Dean? Let me know your opinions sorry its short but ive had work today and I am so tired! Thank you for the follows and favourites. Thank you all. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Attached

I woke up sensing I was in an unfamiliar place as the memories of the previous night came flooding back to my memory. The way he touched me, kissed me and held me in our post pleasure had my heart racing again. I thought he had got to me before but now he was under my skin completely. My eyes flickered before I opened them wide taking in my surroundings. I could feel our legs still entwined as I turned to look at him. he was the most beautiful man I had ever laid my eyes on as his dark blonde curls covered his face and his lips pouted as his chest was rising as he dreamed.

Before I stopped myself I found my hand touch his cheek lightly and softly rubbing my palm against his face. He began to stir as his eyes opened and his gaze landed directly on me. His intense stare making me blush profusely.

"Good morning" I smirked

"Morning" he yawned I don't think he was a morning person.

"How did you sleep?" I asked

"I slept well considering. You are quite comfy toots."

"Likewise Ambrose…" After what felt like a lifetime of awkward silence " I better get my things together and go back to my room"

He grabbed my arm before I left the bed completely.

"What? No morning sex?" he slyly smirked and I felt myself blushing again!

"I don't think so,I feel pretty sore from last night" I rambled as I untangled his grip from me and gathered my stuff and getting changed in the process.

"Is there anything I can do to make you stay?" he licked his lips as he got out of the bed and putting his boxers on.

"No unfortunately not" I giggled as I eyed his physique up and down as I noticed his morning wood displayed in his briefs. No wonder I was sore.

As I walked to the door I felt him grab me and throw me over his shoulder and walked me towards the bed.

"Now Miss Fox let me remind you how persuasive I can be" as he tenderly pressed his lips to mine as we continued the passion from the night before again and again.

2 days later

RAW came around quickly that Monday and I was nervous to see how it would pan out since Dean hasn't text or called me. Had he gone off me after getting what he wanted?

I was tempted to call in sick at work as I didn't want to face it but I couldn't I had a meeting with Vince Mcmahon and Hunter to discuss a new storyline angle I would be involved in. I had my headphones on blaring Kanye West – Black Skinhead as I walked down the corridor towards the office. The sound flowed through me and I started dancing along to the beat. I suddenly felt myself bump into somebody quite forcefully that I ended up falling on my ass.

"You should watch were you are going" I heard him shout as I looked up and wa staring into them emerald eyes again. It was Punk and he did not look happy

"I-I'm sorry, I was getting way into my music" I half smiled

"Yeah I could hear that shit. I wouldn't even call it music" he glared

What the hell was his problem. He was so intimidating its unreal.

"Ok I can see this conversation is going nowhere. I better get to my meeting" I snapped

"With Vinny? I have one too so I guess you are stuck with me dollface" he smiled, he knew he was winding me up.

I sat down on the chair outside Vince's office and Punk sat next to me. We sat in silence before we were both called into his office.

"Good morning Rachael" he nodded towards me as I entered the room "Punk"

"Good morning Mr Mcmahon" I smiled as I took the seat opposite him

"Lets get to the point. What am I doing here" Punk snapped as he sat in the chair next to me.

"I had a meeting with the creative and writing team earlier today and they have given me an angle that I cannot refuse. Rachael as much as you like being a face I think it would be a good career move for you to turn heel and join forces with Punk" he said cheerfully.

"Do I look like I need a fucking valet? Especially one who is so inexperienced. She needs to work on her in ring moves before she escorts me anywhere" he laughed

I sat in silence as I couldn't believe the audacity this fruit loop had. Who pissed in his cornflakes?

"I thought you would have something to say Punk. But Miss Fox here could be the way to championship gold if you play your cards right" he glared "If not get out of my arena and go back to Chicago. You forget who pays your wages"

"Fuck my wages. I can earn a living in other wrestling industries. Least they take an interest in their employee's lives not giving them a washed up bimbo with iron board tits."

"Excuse me" I squealed "I will not be spoke to like that I am not a bimbo im trying to make a career just like you were at one time. We all have to start at the bottom and I think this would be a great opportunity…I'm so sorry I am not up to your standards" I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I quickly excused myself. "I am sorry for wasting your time Mr Mcmahon" I sighed apologetically as I ran from the office feeling the tears streaming down my face after such a beat down by CM Punk.

The Bar later that night

Me and the girls decided to go for a few drinks after the show and we ended up in a bar in Orange County called Andalusia which was Mexican themed. I was on my 3rd tequila slammer trying to get over the events earlier. Nikki and Brie were currently on the dancefloor so I decided to go and get a drink from the bar.

"Whats your name babe?" a drunken customer slurred

I stuttered and was about to reply before I saw him coming into the bar with Roman and Seth. Dean watching me as he stood against the wall with Roman who was equally staring my way. I was still annoyed he hasn't contacted me so I rolled my eyes at him. I turned back and he was glaring while licking his lips. _Got ya._ he started strolling towards me and my breath hitched.

"Is my girl behaving" he asked the customer

"Girl? He your boyfriend?" the customer replied

"Yes I fucking am so why don't you take your drinks somewhere else asshole?" Dean seethed

 _Why was he so bothered?_

"No im enjoying the view"

I felt my skin crawl as he licked his lips and winked at me. I hated men sometimes.

Dean whispered something into the customers ear and suddenly he was leaving

"Goodbye Beautiful" he huffed and left

"Thanks for that"

"He was ogling you it was disgusting"

"Like you were the first time you saw me"

He licked his lips and smirked

"Well how couldn't I you cock tease"

"Cock tease" I gasped "Me?"

He nodded while staring at me with such intensity.

"Now toots. I have errands to run. Come to my room tonight so I can fuck you senseless" he quickly pressed his lips to my cheek.

"Yeah right"

I quickly felt him grab me from behind and whisper in my ear

"Oh you will be fucked senseless. Make sure you wear red lingerie. I cant wait to peel it off you" he licked my neck and I moaned ever so softly

"You will be screaming my name Rae, and I'll make you cum over and over again till you cant take it anymore, see you soon sweet cheeks" he slapped my ass and walked away

 _This man will be the death of me I swear but I loved every minute of it and I was secretly looking forward to later tonight before I was brought out of my thoughts by a familiar voice that I didn't really want to hear right now….._

 _Hey guys! Next Chapter is up! Who do you think Rae was talking about? Please read and review! Thank you for the new followers and favourites and all your kind messages. Next chapter will be up in the next few hours xxxxxxxx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Massive thank you to jaydiebelladonna for the lovely reviews and support! I appreciate it! The story is going to get complicated now after a stand off with a certain straight edge. Thank you for the new follows and favourites I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Xxxxxxx**

Chapter 6

Rachael turned to see the cocky smirking face of the man that had been so rude to her earlier. He was dressed in a white fitted tshirt which sculpted his perfect inked arms and dark blue jeans. Her gaze lingered to his green emerald eyes and the cocky grin on his face. She was so angry to see him she didn't even realise she was gritting her teeth seething. He finally spoke which broke the tension.

"Ambrose eh" he grinned

"What the fuck does that have to do with you"

Punk raised his hands and stepped back

"Hey its nothing to do with me if you want to ring rat around the company on your 2nd week here dollface"

Rae felt herself getting more angry after every word in that sentence until she blew

"How fucking dare you. Do not call me a fucking ring rat Punk." She seethed "especially from the likes of you"

He suddenly frowned and invaded her personal space. Getting too close for comfort in her opinion.

"Do you want to try say that again dollface"

"yeah sure.." she stood her ground "How fucking dare you. Do not call me a fucking ring rat Punk, especially from the likes of you. After all aren't you the one with an insatiable lust for the divas on the roster"

"Shut up" he snapped

"No I mean, wasn't there AJ, Beth Phoenix, Maria..God I could go on all day"

"You don't know what the fuck you are talking about newbie" he clenched his fists "It seems you're following my lead, going after the leader of the shield. I underestimated you. You start at the top and end up on your back eh"

Without thinking Rae quickly felt her had connect with his face as she slapped him full force.

"No you egotistical idiot, how dare you make me out to be something I'm not. Im here to make a career of myself. Not make friends. Now I suggest you get out of my way"

"Who's going to make me? You?" he goaded the pint size diva

"Look just enjoy your night. I just want to have a good time" she frowned

"Yeah you will be later. On Ambrose's dick"

"Fuck you Punk" Rae fumed as she stormed off as she heard him murmur something back

"Nah thanks dollface I know where you've been"

After looking around the bar she found Paige there and a creepy man buying her drinks. Rae sighed as she joined her drunken best friend at the bar

"Hey beautiful" Paige screeched "Where have you been"

"Hey, just wasting my time talking to some jumped up jerk" Rae ranted as she drank her glass of wine in one gulp

"I saw you with Punk. Forgetting about Ambrose huh" she giggled

"No, I'm actually going there tonight" Rae turned to her best friend and winked at her.

Paige looked at Rae and knew something was wrong

"Girl I love you but I know when you are upset tell me whats up"

Before Rae could speak she felt two hands grab her from behind and caress her upper part of her body. The smell of alcohol, cigarettes and sweat mixed together invaded her nostrils and made her feel nauseous.

"Hey lady why don't you come back with me I will show you a good time" the drunken slouch shouted in her ear as she felt his tongue lick her earlobe

"Get off of me please" she struggled to get out of his grip and he just handled her harder squeezing her curves and grabbing her breasts.

"I said Get-" before she could say anything she suddenly felt the mans grip gone and turned round the see him. Cm Punk was helping her

"No means know you drunken fucking pervert. Don't you ever touch her again" he seethed as his emerald eyes looked cold and venomous. He suddenly caught eye contact with her and his gaze softened as he approached her

"Are you okay" he asked genuinely concered but Rae was too angry from their previous encounter

"I'm fine. I can handle myself" she snapped

"Yeah It looked like it" he said sarcastically "Look I am sorry about before, I was abit bummed because I think you have so much potential and I didn't want to see it go to waste on Ambrose"

She inhaled a breath as she replied

"I appreciate that Punk, My career always comes first" she sighed "I just think you went for the jugular when approaching me with them comments"

"That's how it is with me dollface" he smirked "You have to be cruel to be kind, however I am very sorry"

She smirked back at the man before her for the first time ever

"I guess that's right, you Scorpios are brutal"

Suddenly remembering what she just said she closed her hand over her mouth. SHIT

"Scorpios eh, you've done your research on me I guess" he teased

Rae blushed. "Well up until today I was your biggest fan"

Punk raised his eyebrows shocked, he was her inspiration and he had tread on any kind of respect she had for him.

"I wouldn't have thought I would be your type darling, you seem more like a Dwayne Johnson girl"

Rae screwed her face up at that comment

"Oh please, Dwayne lost my respect as soon as he did the scorpion king movie."

Punk cackled and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well kid, I think we are going to get along just fine. Could I get you a drink?"

She gazed at his beautiful emerald eyes as he sucked his lip piercing into his mouth

"I have no problem with that now we are friends"

"Cool, now what can I get you dollface" he smirked as he guided her to the bar

 _Later that night_

After a long night at the bar Paige, Rae and Punk were all walking back to the hotel playing never have I ever. Paige was on Punk's back as he carried her to her hotel room.

"Never have I ever wet myself" Paige screeched

"Yes you have! You did that on my 21st birthday. We found you in the toilets passed out" Rae cackled

"Jesus girls if you are trying to make yourself less classy its working" punk sniggered

"Okay then Punk, I have never fucked the entire diva roster"

"Only 3" he smirked as he knew she was trying to get a reaction before they knew it they were at Paige's hotel room door

"Look Paige we are here. Lets get you some water and straight to bed before you wake up with an even bigger hangover" Punk said as he opened the door and laid her on the bed. He left an advil and some water next to her bed as she drifted off to sleep.

Now it was just Punk and Rae, the tension could be cut with a knife as he knew exactly where she was going

"Well it was nice to get to know you tonight dollface. You aren't as annoying as I thought"

"Yeah you either, I kind of dropped the whole incident when you said you loved pop tarts and batman comics" she giggled as she poked his side

"Ha well there is more than meets the eye…" he lingered by his hotel room door as he didn't want the conversation to end. "Well I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah I guess it is" her gaze dropped to the floor. "I will see you tomorrow for training?"

Punk smiled, "You will kid. I look forward to it. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she smiled a bright smile as she left him. Thank god she was now friends with Cm Punk.

She got to Deans room, number 267 finally. She slowly inserted the key into the door and quietly stepped into the room but what she saw was not what she was expecting. Dean had some bimbo ring rat bent over and was fucking her without a care in the world. She couldn't believe she had given herself to this man not even long ago and here he was. Already moving onto the next one. She slammed the door and the blonde skank quickly jumped up and moved off the bed. Rae glared at Dean and he just looked at her as if he had seen a ghost. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she realised what a dick this man was. He finally spoke.

"Rae-I-" he clearly felt uncomfortable

"Jon—I expected more from you" she sighed disappointed as she turned to leave the hotel tell room.

"Who is she anyways" she heard the blonde bimbo screech

She suddenly felt really angry and turned to the girl and seethed

"Who am i? Why don't you ask him? And we were meant to be seeing eachother tonight but looks like you beat me to it. You fucking whore"

"Excuse me bitch? I don't know what fantasy you have going on but honey he is with me"

"Oh yeah and who the fuck are you, his regular fuck who travels the world to see him" Rae laughed

"Listen bitch I don't know who you are but I am his fiancée Lisa. I live with him in Las Vegas." She shouted "Jon do you know this girl?"

Jon? Who the fuck was Jon?

Dean looked at the floor as he couldn't bear to look at Rae.

"No baby, I work with her I don't know her."

Rae felt her heart drop to her stomach. She suddenly felt sick as the bile raised to her mouth. He had used her, he was engaged, the man who took her to bed a few nights ago was engaged to be married. She had to get out, it was all becoming too much for her and it felt like the walls in the room were slowly closing in on her.

"You disgusting Pig" Rae shouted.

She opened the door, running out and slamming it shut. How dare he treat her this way after he knew she was vulnerable after her ex-boyfriend and he still did this. After today she knew who the real Dean Ambrose was. A lying, conniving man slag, after today Rae was done with Dean Ambrose.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rae POV

 _I find myself back in England in the flat I shared with my ex boyfriend Luka though the apartment looks visibly different, the black matte walls and black carpet covering the complex head to toe in an eerie miserable feels empty and sadistic and I can feel my anxiety increasing and heart palpitations jittering, I got this feeling every time I arrived home after a day of training, just waiting for him to come in and start an argument. I suddenly hear the front door click and his shadow form at the white wooden door. He's home. He casually strolls in drunk again, his medium build and 6ft frame towering over me, his sadistic smirk and empty eyes roaming over my tiny frame. Please not now. He starts to glide over to me, his eyes becoming darker and twisted until he's right infront of me. Invading my personal space, the stale smell of alchohol on his breath._

 _"Honey I'm home" he slurred as he gripped my chin with his hand "How about greeting me like the good girl you are. On your knees"_

 _"Luka—Please" I tremble "You are drunk"_

 _He sniggers "Drunk, I'm not even half cut my dear. Now—Don't fucking ignore me, on your fucking knees now"_

 _"NO-" I scream but it comes out as barely a whisper_

 _"_ _You've forgotten your manners,little girl." He seethed "Contradicting me here smarting off there, and now this"_ _He started to walk to the wardrobe near us a he silently took out a long leather belt. A buckle the size of his palm on the end of it. He smacked it twice off of the wardrobe to scare me into obeying him. But my body wouldn't flinch I was used to these beatings._

 _"You've forgotten your lessons Rae, It's been too long since last time"_

 _He approached me until he was so close I could feel his breath on my face. He is going to make me suffer, batter and bruise me so bad that I can't leave the house. He yanks my hair at the back of my head and pulls me down so im cowering beneath him. he lifts the leather belt above his head and quickly slams it down so it hits off my thighs. CLACK CLACK CLACK. I feel the tears streaming down my face as the hits get more intense. The pain is excruciating as I lay on the floor as he his my upper body and back. I can feel the leather breaking the skin as my body begins to shake with fear. He bends down so he is eye level with me and begins putting his hands around my neck to strangle me. His grip so tense that I start to gasp for breath. I hear his voice muttering vulgar words_

 _"BITCH—FUCKING WHORE—DO NOT DISOBEY ME AGAIN" he screams as his grip tightens and my breath falters as my eyes roll back into my head._

I jolt awake in my hotel room bed as I wake up from my nightmare sweating and tears streaming down my face. I slowly rise in my bed as I quickly lean over for the glass of water on my cabinet after gaining my breath back after a mini panic attack. It was just a dream Rae, Just a dream. I sipped the water and my mind went back to last night. The image of Dean with that girl, His fiancée, the one who he failed to mention when he was with me. Fucking prick. And tonight I had a match with Natalya so it was important I forgot all about this shit and prepared for my match. I looked at my iphone and found I had a few texts which needed replying to starting with Paige.

'Hey Podge, I'm awake, how about we go catch some breakfast, had a manic night xx"

I text my Mum too, to let her know I was doing okay and that we could facetime later for a catch up. It was hard being away from home in the UK, I missed my mum and dad who thankfully unlike most couples these days have stayed together since they were 17, they then got married had my brother and they saved the best till last which was me.

"Hey Rae, yeah brekky sounds good. Meet you in the lobby in 10?xx"

"Yeah see you there in a bit xx"

I quickly showered to get rid of the smell of alcohol off of me from the night before and put on some grey jogger bottoms a matching grey hoody and a black tshirt which hung off my shoulders. I could not be bothered to make an effort right now I just hope nobody saw me like this. My hair was pulled up into a messy bun and I was ready to leave the hotel room and head to the lobby. As I exited the lift to the entrance of the lobby I saw Paige standing waiting for me, looking abit worse for wear and paler than usual. My best friend loved her booze and I couldn't be prouder. I glanced at her and smirked as she pulled a sick face at me and cursed at how drunk I let her get. My fault again.

We walked around Kansas city as we found a starbucks to have a coffee and a bitch in. I couldn't wait to fill her in on what happened.

"So Bitch tits, what happened last night? If I didn't know any better you look pretty miserable" she giggled

"Pot-Kettle-Black" I sniggered "You were the best part of last night I had to pull your pa-"

"I don't want to know" she cringed as she laughed off all the embarrassing stories

"I resolved things with Punk" I bit my lip as I mentioned his name

"Yeah I remember that" she winked "You two were getting on famously last time I remember Foxy"

"Hey, I would rather be on his good side, he can be a bit difficult"

"Suuuuure you would, would you fuck him?"

I spat my drink out after she said that and coughed my guts out

"PAIGE—You can't say that, H-He was looking after us from them creepy men you always seem to attract" I rolled my eyes

"So why are you going crimson red? Blushing again are we"

"No Im not" I snapped sternly "We are friends"

"Oh ok. So now onto better things. How was the sex with Ambrose?"

I frowned and looked at the floor. This was the moment when you tell your best friend that the guy you liked hurt you, this was the moment the best friend curses about the guy and says she hates him and will kill him when she sees him. I sighed and took deep breath.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…He is engaged"

Paige's mouth was agape as she processed what I just said and started laughing

"You are fucking with me right, Ambrose engaged? Fuck off where is the Punk'd cameras"

"Paige, I am serious. I caught him with her last night."

I could hear my voice strain and the tears well up in my eyes as I recalled the night before. Sure we weren't serious but I had given myself to this man after all of the shit I had been through. Paige noticed I was getting upset and leaped out of her chair throwing her arms around me in the process while stroking my hair.

"Please-Please don't cry Rae. He's a dick and he has another thing coming if he thinks he can do that to you" Paige fumed, I could hear the anger in her voice as I began to sob.

"That's—That's not all, I—I had a dream about Luka this morning"

I felt her tighten her hold on me. This is why I loved my best friend she knew every memory, every wound, every time it happened to me and still always made me feel better.

"What happened"

" _I had a dream that he tried to attack me. He was so abusive and after this dream I know I still have fears about it. I woke up crying and I scared myself to the point where I was having a panic attack. I try to forget all he put me through but—the- the dream, something won't really allow me to. Please help." I sobbed uncontrollably this time. I could feel myself slowly breaking down as I found comfort in my friends arms._

 _"_ _Hey its okay" Paige reassured. "Lets go back to the hotel and have a dvd day, cheer you up yeah"_

 _I smiled at her._

 _"_ _You always know how to cheer me up"_

 _"_ _That's what best friends are for. Now get up fat ass and lets go"_

 _She put her arm over my shoulders as she guided us out of the café and towards the hotel room. Did I mention I love my best friend?_

 **Chapter 7 is now up! Thank you all again for the support and favourites! What did you think of the in depth look into Rae's past and abusive relationship? Do you think she will ever be able to forget Luka or will it sabotage all of her relatioships? Please remember to read and review and tell me what you would like to see! xxxxxxxx**

 **Coming up: Dean and Rae come face to face just before Rae's match with Natalya. How wil it go?**

 **CM punk and Rae bump into eachother again but this time as friends**

 **An unlikely ally for Rae appears so please stay tuned!**

 **& & REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Raw – Baltimore

After a fun filled afternoon with Paige watching everything from Disney to Horrors and stuffing our faces with ice cream, I finally had gotten over the dream and Luka and was ready for the match ahead of tonight . I had arrived at the arena ready for action. I skipped to the elevator and waited for the doors to open, when they did I walked in and was getting so hyped for my second match I didn't realise someone else joined me in there. I slowly turned around to see who it was and I felt my stomach drop. There he stood. The messy blonde hair and his ice blue eyes, penetrating me with his cold stare. I felt myself holding my own breath as I waited for him to speak but he didn't. My heart was beating out of my chest and my head spinning. I thought he wasn't going to speak until

"Rae" he nodded

"Dean—Or is it Jon?" I snarled

I heard his intake of breath as he sighed

"Look—about last night"

Hold on I do not want to hear his shit excuses, I do not have time for it.

"What about it? Theres no need to dwell I don't care"

"Yes you do—I don't want it to be awkward between us"

"You should of thought about that before you fucked me"

I gasped hearing that sort of language coming out of my mouth. Sorry mum

"Rae don't speak like that. It doesn't suit you"

"Excuse me?" I could feel myself getting angry

"How dare you even give your opinion on class when you have a fiancée waiting at home and cant even keep it in your trousers"

"You don't get it"

"What I don't get you're a lying cheating scumbag—Oh right Jon"

"STOP" he screamed as he grabbed my wrists and put them above my head as I slouched into the elevator wall

"Now listen to me carefully-"

I gulped

"Yes I am engaged, I do live with her in Nevada, but as soon as I saw you. I had to have you, you aren't like the others. You made me feel things I haven't ever felt when fucking someone and it scared the shit out of me. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. you do things to me inside that nobody else has, not even Lisa" he swallowed hard "I can't get you out of my head Rae."

I felt him leaning down so his face was level with mine our noses touching slightly. The next thing I know he lets go of my wrists and put his hand under my chin. He tilts it just a little and the next thing his lips are on mine and I aint stopping him. Instead I grab his dirty blonde hair and deepen the kiss as his tongue begs for entrance to my mouth and I let him. The kiss carries on for a good few seconds until I realise where we are and who we are. My hand connects with his face giving a hard slap to his cheek, he lunges back holding his cheek as the elevator door pings open. I quickly grab my bag and scurry out of there but not before turning back and looking at him

"Don't you ever touch me again" I seethe "I fucking mean it Dean, Stay the fuck away from me"

I then rush off thinking about how stupid I was ever getting involved with this man.

Rae vs Natalya

As I waited for my music entrance to hit I was still fuming from my encounter with Dean. How dare he try vouch for himself and make out he wasn't in the wrong, The Audacity of him kissing me, the whole situation was fucked up. The more I thought about it the more wound up I got. The more I hated him, the more he made my skin crawl. I was hyped for this match I needed to let out some of this aggression. Before I knew it my music hit and I made my way out and surprisingly for a rookie I was met with cheers and everyone was at their feet. All my cares from before had went away, this feeling was immense and I haven't felt on cloud 9 like this since I met De- ever mind.

I made my way onto the turnbuckle to pose at the top for the amazing fans cheering me on. I then jumped down and waited for my opponent to come out. When Natalya came out she came out fierce and ready for a fight. I always admired Natalya, generations and generations of her family were part of wrestling she must be so proud. As she entered the ring she looked me up and down and smirked knowing she could probably have me down in that mat in seconds. But I stared back at her not letting her get the upper hand and thinking she had intimidated me. No chance bitch, tonight is my night.

The bell rang as Natalya ran at me full force kicking me in the abdomen which forced me back into the turnbuckle and she took advantage of the fact my abdomen was sore from her first kick by giving me blow after blow. She finally backed off and started taunting me by getting a reaction of the crowd.

I could hear the chants of her name and I knew she was a fan favourite. As she was taunting me I decided to get behind her and suddenly whip her around into the ring ropes so when she came back I got her into a spine buster, she was groggy after that I hit her with The hardy boyz twist of fate which has her on the floor past out. I decided this would be my opportunity so I climbed the top turnbuckle and hit her with the moonsault. I quickly landed on her for the pin.

"1..2..3" the referee yelled

The bell rang, the crowd went wild cheering me on and the referee raised my arms as I held on to my abdomen that was still hurting. Fuck. I celebrated with the crowd as I ran up the ramp slapping hands as I left feeling the adrenaline rush from my body.

I felt his presence before I saw him until he spoke.

"Well you aren't just a pretty face"

I turned around and there he was. In his ring gear, covered in ink.

CM Punk

He was sitting on a box near the entrance of the gorilla. His arms folded and a playful smirk on his lips. That beautiful lip ring shining at me. I felt my heart race

"Excuse me?" I answered

He slowly got off of the box and stalked towards me, I didn't know what mood he was in but I stood firmly not breaking eye contact. He was still smirking at me as he got closer and closer.

"what I said was, not just a pretty face huh?"

I gulped. He thought I was pretty?

"Umm—Thanks I guess" I said nervously as I felt myself going red

"You're blushing. Its kind of cute." He smirked again "How did your night with The Lunatic Fringe go?"

I sighed why did he have to bring this us

"it didn't happen."

Punk raised his eyebrows startled

"What—Why?"

Why was he so intrigued?

"He's not someone I thought he was" I seethed

"Hate to say I told you so dollface, you deserve better"

"I'm going celibate after this"

"Joining the straight edge lifestyle?"

"Not that far you are boring"

I stuck my tongue out at him as he bit his lip ring again for the second time. He came closer to me and put his mouth to my ear.

"You've got my attention dollface. Keep it up"

"I—"

I felt myself lost for words. Was CM Punk flirting with me?

"I have a match soon anyways. Well done out there"

Punk left and as he turned the corner he glanced back and smirked at me and for the first time I smirked back.

 **What did you think? xxxxxx**


End file.
